Chuck Versus The Psycho Killer Super Spy
by R.J. Bingham
Summary: Chuck and Edward Albright the installation from hell?
1. Chapter 1

Chuck Versus The Psycho Killer Super Spy

Chapter 1

Behind the Nerd Herd desk of the Burbank Buy More, Chuck was flicking through the install orders, not really paying attention, his mind was going over the latest successful solo mission he had completed the day before, "Boy was Casey surprised he captured that Ring operative so easily; with a water pistol and a stare that said I am a stone cold assassin".

Chuck's train of thought was derailed by a smartly dressed customer, who had that stone cold assassin stare, he had been thinking of moments before. The only problem was this guy wasn't bluffing. Mumbling what sounded like, "Oh boy", Chuck said what can I get you sir! Drop the sir, Agent Carmichael or is it Charles? Again the mumbled, "Oh boy", was barely audible as Chuck was trying to make some kind of coherent reply. Call me Edward, Charles! Chuck, Chuck will do just fine Ed… Not able to finish the name. Edward glared at the quivering incoherent Chuck. So you are the CIA 's top asset Edward sneered. "Oh no, no Ed, Edward. I am just a very good Nerd Herder, my name is Chuck Bartowski, I don't know any Agent Carmichael, I am just a Buy More employee.

I suppose you'll tell me next that I should believe in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, don't try my patience Chuck, I know all about Major, no he's been promoted, Colonel Casey and the delightful Agent Walker, who works at the Orange-Orange, as a cover, did I forget to mention the secret base you use, Castle. Looking pale and ready to faint Chuck replied, "Ok Edward what is it you want". That's more like it Chuck, let me see, how about you do a little installation job for me? Chuck felt a surge of relief as he asked, "is it a regular install or a custom one you have in mind, Eddy". If you ever call me Eddy again Chuck I will introduce you to the kind of pain you couldn't even begin to imagine in your wildest nightmares. "Chill out dude I mean Edward", Chuck hoped this wouldn't lead to him visiting the pain place he had just been warned about.

I suppose you could call it a custom one, I will give you the details when you arrive, be at this address at 1900 hours, don't be late, Edward handed over a card with the address of a loft apartment that came with a very expensive price tag.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His eyes fixed on the card like someone in a hypnotic trance, Chuck heard the familiar voice of his best friend Morgan. "Hey buddy what's happening"

"Nothing I've got to go", "Go where Chuck?" Morgan enquired. "No time to explain buddy, I just remembered I promised Sarah I would call in and I am late, catch you later". "why does he keep running off like that, it's getting to be a habit, is it my cologne, no it can't be I don't wear any", Morgan mused to himself.

Chuck entered Castle, Sarah was sat at a computer Casey was cleaning his 9mm, just another day in the spy office. "Casey, Casey you've got to help me this scary dude…" cut off in mid sentence Casey interrupted with his usual polite manner, "I saw your scary dude moron"!

"Well you've got to help me, I have to go to this address". Chuck handed over the card Edward had given him.

The main screen monitor came to life with the image of General Beckman sat at her desk. Leaning slightly forward she addressed the three agents. "Your team seems to have attracted some rather unwarranted attention from Mr. Edward Albright, Colonel Casey asked me to gather all the information we hold on Mr. Albright and Here it is study it, and good luck agent Bartowski". the screen image changed to one showing the following information:

Subject : Edward Albright

Department : Unknown

Status : Unknown

Security clearance : above what we have access to

All the information that was in the rest of the file read "unknown".

Turning to Sarah and Casey Chuck said, "That really helps, the General pulled out all the stops with that".

"Stop whining all you have to do is a simple installation job, without getting yourself tortured or killed". Casey's words were less than reassuring. Chuck glanced at his watch two o'clock, OK he had five hours to go before he had to be at Edward's place.

As he was about to leave Casey said, "where are you going Bartowski, don't you want to know what else there is to know about Albright?" Chuck looked bemused as he asked, "What else is there Beckman's file was no use?" Well moron said Casey, "I have some things you should know about Albright, First he was in special ops before he disappeared off the radar". Chuck interrupted, "you knew him then?"

"our paths did cross a couple of times". Casey pulled up his trouser leg to reveal a long scar on his right leg. "Edward did that" Chuck pointed and asked. "no moron he is the reason I can show it to you, if he hadn't happened by at the right time I wouldn't be around to tell the story". "So he's a friend, a good guy then?" Chuck's question caused Casey to look to the heavens as much as to say this idiot is beyond belief.

"No he isn't a friend anymore than a rattle snake could be my friend idiot". Chuck gave Casey one of his usual puppy dog looks as he said, "is it really necessary to call me names all the time, how is that helping?"

"Have I upset you Miss Bartowski", Casey replied in a sarcastic tone.

"There you're doing it again, the hell with you Casey".

"Ok Chuck don't get your pantyhose in a knot".

Sarah broke in to the squabble, "Casey knock it off and Chuck, if Casey has anything that can be of help listen to him, he knows calling you names annoys you but he finds it funny, don't rise to it".

"Thanks Walker, I hope Chuck takes notice of you, nanny's always protect the kids in their care. "Casey" Sarah's tone was one that Casey knew well enough to realize it was time to stop fooling around.

"Right Bartowski, Albright was special ops, he speaks 11 languages fluently, and he knows just as many ways to kill a man as I do and I think he enjoys it more than I do, he also enjoys torturing people, that is about all there is to know".

Sarah picked up where Casey left off with the mission brief that Chuck should follow. "Chuck you need to find out who Edward works for, what he wants you to install, and how he got the information about our team". Chuck smiled at Sarah as he said, "Piece of Cake".


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck Versus The Psycho Killer Super Spy

Chapter 3

6.58 pm the nerd herd car pulled into the residents only parking bay, Chuck took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking the few paces to the entrance of the apartment building.

Checking his com-link Chuck whispered.

"Sarah, Casey I am outside Edward's place I am just going to push the buzzer…"

Casey's patient and friendly voice came over the earpiece.

"Just get in there moron, we don't need a blow by blow analysis idiot".

Chuck pushed the buzzer, simultaneously speaking into his wrist watch microphone.

"Thanks Casey just checking you guys are still there".

In his earpiece Chuck could hear Casey growl like an impatient grizzly bear.

Edward's voice could be heard coming from the door entry buzzer.

"Come on up Chuck take the elevator to the loft".

Chuck's heart had begun to beat faster as he heard the ice cold voice of the super spy, it was still beating like a trip hammer as he left the elevator and approached the apartment door, which opened with a creaking sound like something out of a third rate vampire movie.

Edwards silhouette in the doorway sent a cold chill down Chucks back.

"Right on time Chuck I like punctuality, it's a sign of good manners".

"We Bartowski's pride our selves on being punctual Edward".

Chuck winced inside he couldn't believe he had just said that, couldn't he have come up with something less mediocre and more spy like, well never mind concentrate on the mission he thought to himself.

Edward pointed to a leather couch as he told Chuck to sit down, Chuck sat awkwardly with his knees almost touching the coffee table in front of the couch, Edward had two glasses in his hands as he approached and thrust one towards Chuck saying.

"Bourbon Chuck".

Chuck looked at the glass as he said..

"I don't…"

"It's not a request". Edward said sternly.

"I don't mind if I do, thanks".

Chuck took the glass and quaffed the contents in one go.

Edward looked at the young man and smiled as he threw a schematic on the coffee table and began to speak.

"OK Chuck first things first, I work for an agency called Janus, I want you to fix a broken computer chip the chip is seen in the schematic there, next I found out about your team from records held by Janus, we spy on the spies who think they are spying on other spies, you get the idea Chuck. So now you can tell Colonel Casey and the lovely Agent Walker exactly what they briefed you to find out, before you say anything Chuck, I would have wanted to know the same information if you had been on my team, by the way you will have noticed your com-link has been silent and it isn't because your team are not listening it is simply that I have this room shielded once the door is closed".

Chuck was impressed and amazed at the same time this guy really does know the spy business inside out.

Chuck looked over the schematic to determine exactly what it was used for, and what it's potential faults may have been that could cause it to break down, his train of thought was broken as Edward asked.

"Any questions Chuck"?

Chuck looked up and said.

"I have a few, firstly is the scale on this schematic a misprint"?

"No Chuck the scale is accurate as is all the information on the schematic".

"That Edward leads me to my next question, what computer system is this chip going to operate in? It's far too small for anything that I have experience of".

Edward tapped himself on the head as he answered Chuck's query.

"In here is where the computer is located Chuck".

The colour drained from Chucks face as he said.

"You're not an android are you"?

Edward laughed out loudly he hadn't expected that response.

"No Chuck I am not an android, what did you think, I might be a Terminator"?

Chuck thought that Edward would make a perfect Terminator, all things considered.

"I don't know what to think Edward, explain it to me".

Edwards eyes began to roll and he shook his head, something was happening and Chuck looked on as finally Edward's face seemed to change to a softer more gentle look as he focussed his gaze on Chuck and said.

"Who are you"?

Chuck didn't know what game Edward was playing so he just replied.

"I'm Chuck, Edward".

"Chuck who? I don't know you, I am not Edward I'm Henry".

Chuck's confusion was obvious as he said.

"No you are Edward you remember you asked me here to fix a computer chip for you".

"I don't remember because I am Henry, what happened before I showed, tell me exactly I need to know"?

Chuck was really beginning to feel like he was in the middle of something very sinister and strange.

"Well Henry, I was asking if you, or to be precise if Edward was an Android and he began to laugh and then he… you came along and said you were Henry and not Edward, does that make any sense to you it sure doesn't to me"?

Henry thought for a moment before adding.

"It makes sense Chuck, now it does. Edward and I share the same body but Janus the organization that he, or we work for implanted a chip into his or our brain, this chip was programmed to switch personalities from me the normal family man to Edward the assassin, spy and thoroughly nasty piece of work. The switch was activated by remote control from Janus HQ. Long story short the switch broke down and didn't work as it was supposed to do, I found out all this when I was supposed to be Edward and was in the middle of an operation and almost got killed it was only my partner Raymond who saved me and didn't tell Trumbull the head of operations, if he had done I would have been killed. Raymond has the same chip in his brain and his other normal personality is Tom Grady family man".

Chuck was intrigued by this story and didn't know whether it was true or whether it was some kind of test Edward had planned to gauge his reaction, being careful Chuck, said.

"So you and this Raymond have the same problem"?

"No Chuck Raymond's chip works mine doesn't, Edward has been managing to keep my personality from coming forward by staying angry, when you made him laugh his guard came down and I was able to come forward. If he has asked you to fix the chip he will want you to keep me from coming forward he wants to be in total control. If you do agree to help him I beg you don't let him have that control I have a wife and two children I love very much, Edward only uses them he doesn't care about them".

Chuck could tell the sincerity in Henry's tone was genuine and he did seem like a regular nice family guy the exact opposite of Edward, Chuck determined he would do his best to help Henry and told him so.

Henry's relief at Chuck's offer of help was short lived as his eyes began to roll and his head began to shake, Edward was back.

"Chuck I take it you met that spineless weed Henry, he is useless, I will be glad to be rid of him, with your help".

"What do you want me to do Edward?"

Chuck's question was met by.

"I am broken Chuck and you are going to fix me, you have a week to come up with a solution"!


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck Versus The Psycho Killer Super Spy

Chapter 4

It was day seven and Chuck was in Castle nervously waiting for Beckman's face to appear on the screen and give him the news that the problem of Edward Albright's chip had been solved. The screen blinked as the face of General Beckman appeared.

"Chuck we think we have solved the problem of the micro-chip".

"Thank you General that is a relief, I was beginning to think I had given you mission impossible".

"For the best brains in the CIA and NSA nothing is impossible Chuck. However.."

Chuck hated it when Beckman said however, it usually meant that plans had altered and not in a good way, more often than not.

"Our scientists have informed me that the micro-chip could be implanted relatively easily, but the fact that the recipient already has a micro-chip implanted and would have to have it removed makes the operation too dangerous. The recipient would either be severely brain damaged or killed. This procedure so I am told is a once only surgery".

Chuck's heart sank, how could he return to Edward and tell him, sorry no can do?

"So General have you got any advice on how I tell Edward we can't fix him, without me getting my brains blown out"?

"Agent Bartowski, you won't have to tell him anything, our scientists have assembled a purpose built intersect specific to the needs of Edward Albright, once he has been downloaded with the intersect it will be possible for him to operate as though his chip had not malfunctioned".

"That is brilliant General, so Edward Albright would still be exactly as he always was is that right"?

"Effectively yes he would, so you see you have nothing to be concerned about, just take the hand- held intersect device to him and download the intersect and that will complete your mission. Any other concerns Agent Bartowski?"

"Just one General, what about Henry Spivvy, Edwards alter-ego?"

"No need to worry Chuck, Henry Spivvy will be buried in his unconscious mind".

"No General that's no good, I promised Henry I would help him to stop Edward taking complete control".

"Sorry Chuck I can't help what you promised Henry Spivvy, Just deliver the intersect download it and that will complete your mission, Beckman out".

The screen went blank, Chuck had his orders even though they meant he had to go back on his promise, he felt sadness for Henry and guilt that he would have to let that personality be lost forever to his family.

Several hours later.

Chuck was at his work station as he looked up the spectre of Edward Albright was in front of him.

"Time's almost up Chuck, just wanted to remind you be at my place tonight at eight with the chip, you have the chip don't you CHARLES?"

Chuck looked Edward in the eyes and said I'll be there you can count on it"!

Chuck made his usual excuse of going on an install, his friend Morgan knew Chuck was on a mission and wouldn't be back until the following day.

Five minutes to eight, Chuck rang the bell to Edward's apartment.

"Come up Chuck I see you haven't disappointed me, and you're early".

Chuck exited the elevator and entered the open door to the apartment.

"Edward I have some bad news, and some good news".

Edward took out a 45mm pistol and pointed it at Chuck.

"If your bad news is you can't fix me, I think you know what this is for don't you Charles?"

"You won't need that Edward, the bad news is that the micro-chip could be replaced, the only trouble is that the surgery required to remove the old chip and fit the new one would either kill you or damage your brain".

"OK so what is the good news then?"

"You know about the intersect and how it works?"

Pulling out the hand-held intersect device Chuck continued.

"Well the alternative is that you have this purpose built intersect programme downloaded and you continue to function as though you had never been broken, that is the deal".

"Well Chuck I am impressed, you didn't have to tell me about the dangers of having the chip replaced, you could have let me risk dying".

"I couldn't do that Edward, we are on the same side, our country comes first doesn't it?"

"Damned right it does, now let's get this intersect up and running".

Chuck switched the device on and Edward looked into the screen the images flashed at a fantastic speed, three minutes later and the intersect was downloaded, Edward looked over at Chuck as he spoke.

"So that's the intersect I don't feel anything different!"

"The difference comes when you flash on something you see Edward, it could be a face, a symbol or just about anything, then the intersect kicks in, By the way you won't be troubled with Henry anymore!"

Edwards eyes began to get flashes at the mention of Henry's name, his expression changed and The Henry alter-ego emerged.

"Chuck, what happened?"

"Nothing major Henry, just you now have an intersect downloaded, that will give you all the skills of Edward, languages, martial arts, weapons you name it and it's yours, the only thing is that Edward will no longer be able to take control he is permanently buried in your unconscious mind, your family will only ever see you and not Edward".

"Chuck how can I ever thank you, I can't believe it, are you sure he's gone for good?"

"Quite sure Henry, just all his skills remain nothing of Edward or his personality will ever trouble you again".

Chuck left the still smiling Henry, he got to his car and took out his cell phone, dialled a number and then spoke.

"Dad, thanks for the intersect modifications you made they worked like a charm".


End file.
